


Quest for Solas

by tucsoke



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Sass & made up memories, Slow Build, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucsoke/pseuds/tucsoke
Summary: In the alcohol and crime filled streets of 1960's Thedas, a young woman searches for his long lost lover. She grabs onto every leap of hope and uses the most desperate methods to find the cause of the upcoming apocalypse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that I'm not over Solas yet? I got inspired by a song, and this hideous work is the lovechild of my desperation and a fine Postmodern Jukebox cover. Hope you enjoy it!

The thick smoke almost choked Velara. She waited at the table for half an hour, but her "date" still didn't arrived. As she emptied the last drops of red wine from her cup, a man entered the saloon. He looked around, and his eyes caught her. He took a last drag from the thin cigarette he was smoking, then he threw the stub in a painted vase. He slowly walked to Velara's table. 

"I suppose I am who you are looking for." His voice soothed her. She was glad, because she almost jumped out of the windows out of pure nerve. His grey eyes studyied her features, then he pulled out a brown leather notebook out of his pocket. 

"I was hoping you would come."

"Why are you so invested in finding him? Maybe a past lover? A long lost sibling? An old enemy you want to revenge? It seemed important for you, but still.. He's not an ordinary men. And this makes me rather suspicious."

"That's none of your bussiness. I already gave you half of your payment, you should just.. Find him. No matter the cost."

"You're quite wrong, miss. It is my bussiness. If you want me to find him, you have to tell me everything about him. Your relationship, how he drinks his coffee, how big his shoes are, and so on. We all know him. But one thing that makes me curious is why? Why would you search for someone who clearly wants to get away from everything?"

"Because he's up to something. And if he can get away, then he's going to destroy the world we know."

"I'm afraid I don't understand this. You want me to find someone, because is he disappeares, he will ruin everything? How is this in correlation?"

"Don't ask questions, just do what I demand."

"I.. I guess I should really help you. Maybe I will do something big, right?"

"Thank you, Dorian."

"I suppose if everyting is as you said, then I should thank you in the end. We'll see."

He pulled out another cigarette out of a silver case. While he searched for a lighter, Velara studied the face and every motion of Dorian. His neatly trimmed facial hair, every little mole on his face and the soft dimples on his cheeks made him quite charming. 

"Now, let's get on with it." He said, while opening his notebook. 

Velara knew that this will be a hard journey, but she took every risk in order to find his lover. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Dread Wolf roamed the dreams of the vulnerable and impressible. He lured children into trusting him, growing up following the god of betrayal. He brought nightmares to the ones who were standing in his way. His scouts and agents let the news to the wind, that the Roamer of the Beyond is back. He grabbed onto every opportunity to achieve his goals. He was reckless, but still vulnerable. The only thing that tied him to the mortal world was a long lost lover. It's been only two years since they parted ways, but it seemed like centuries to him. He haunted her dreams, sent agents to spy her, and occasionally, he visited her in the castle known as Skyhold. He saw her cry. He saw how she lost her arm, he felt the pain that bleeded with every scream for mercy. He felt her longing for him. Sometimes, he slipped just a little bit to make sure she noticed him.

The only thing that made him question his plan was her. Her fidelity for him, the feeling of being loved and caring. He had to cut the ties. The Dread Wolf can only rise if he's reckless and mercyless. And as long as Velara Lavellan is alive, he's none of it. 

 

* * *

 

 

As Velara brushed her hair with the soft bristles of her comb, she observed her face. She missed her vallaslin, but after she learnt the true meanings of her tattoos, she was glad that Solas removed it.

Solas. 

Everytime she thinks of him, everytime she hears his name, her heart races like a stallion running away from a wild forest fire. She missed him, but who wouldn't miss their true love? She spent so much time locking herself away from feelings, but when that man stepped into her life, the lock just fell off like her silk underdress when Solas sneaked into her room years ago. And now, here she is, behaving like a teenager and crying while watching herself in the mirror?

"See what you did?" she spoke, secretely aiming the words for Solas. "After all we've done together, you just left me here, without a word. May the Dread Wolf take you, you f.."

As she switched to a more angrier tone, a shadow passed her view. She always thought that Solas was trying to send messages to her, that the shadows were him or someone related to him, but she gave up on these idle daydreams. She rubbed her eyes. She was tired, but Dorian wanted to meet her again. As he said, the nights are ideal for investigating, because the shadows never lie. At first, he wanted to squeeze out more details of their relationship, but Velara wanted to keep some secrets to herself too. When Dorian asked about the lack of her vallaslin, she stirred to nother subject. She knew that Dorian suspects or already knows everything from her reactions, but those things were too private. 

A quick knock on the door signaled the detective's arrival, but as Velara stared out of the peephole, she was shocked. Only Dorian knows about that part of the castle, yet a blond man stared at her, smiling. He seemed a lot younger than her. He waved at her. 

Velara opened the door, slightly ajar. She only sticked out her nose.

"I am waiting for Dorian. Who are you?"

"My name is Cole, his personal assistant. I am here to talk. He's on his way currently, he had an urgent call from.." He stopped. His gaze wandered at the chains on the door. "Are you scared of something? Or someone?"

"These are just.. necessities. Who knows, maybe next morning I won't even wake up if these chains are not here."

Velara got those locks after the first sightings of that mysterious shadow in the room. Almost a wolf, but she tried to convince herself otherwise.

"Can I go in?" Cole asked her, but he was almost in the room. Velara opened the door. 

He stepped inside the room. He wore a grey shirt, but Velara was sure that it was once white. His pants were one size too big, but it was enough to notice. His shoes never saw shine. Normally, she would fear a man like him after the events of these last years, but there was something calming about him. She almost felt safe. 

"I never saw a chandelier like this. Was it expensive? Wait, don't tell me. I don't want to feel poor. Whenever Dorian talks about money, my head hurts." He sat on her mahagonay desk, staring at everything in the room.

"Cole, how old are you?"

"I.. I don't know. Somewhere between birth and death. Why?"

"You seem quite young."

"Everyone is young in some ways. For example, you are like a newborn lamb in love. You had only one darling before him, but it ended painful. You thought that he will bring you peace, even solace after that human. Why can't anything good happen to you? You always suffer. You gave up, but now, you see that small glimpse of light at the end of the tunnel. But the tunnel is long, full of dangers, you can get hurt.."

"Cole, where are your manners?" 

The intruder walked slowly to the desk. He grabbed Cole's arms, but still gently, as if he's holding something made of glass. 

"It's not the time to make her cry." Dorian said quietly. "I'm sorry, Velara. Maybe we should have a drink and after that, we can begin to work."

"I you temp me with drinks, I might get dead drunk." She muttered as she poured a glass of whiskey for herself and for the detective. 

Dorian set camp on the velvet couch in front of the fireplace. He sat there for a good minute, tasting a mouthful of the drink. 

"Who thought that I could find the finest whiskey of Thedas in the butt-nowhere of the whole world?" He sighed, the took another sip. "But to take on a more serious note, I think I found something. You still haven't told me the full story yet, but this might interest you."

He handed his brown notepad to her. Velara started to read the pages, as quickly as she could. She feared that she would miss the most important parts with this method, but she wanted to gather every piece of information for herself. She wanted every piece of Solas for herself. She almost felt angry that she has to go through this to find him.

"And what should I do with sightings of the qunari at Val Royeaux? Should I read through the lines? Maybe I missed an enigma somewhere?"

She was impatient. Dorian teased her with informations, but all she gets are troubled reports of qunari mages ruining villages. What's next? Maybe she should crack the secret code of a banksafe just to get a tiny bit of hope?

"Bury that attitude somwhere you can't find it. I can be sassy too, but you won't thank me."

"Sorry. What should I gather from this?"

"One of my agents said that these qunaris are not just there, fucking up villages and running away maniacally laughing. They are battleing something. Or someone. Their opponents were wearing silver fur, just like the pelt of a wolf and they were searching for something. Or someone. We don't know yet."

"Are you worried, Dorian?" Cole asked silently. Velara completely forgot that he was in the room.

"Of course I'm worried. If Bull gets into this, I don't know what I'm doing." Dorian cleared his throat. He realised that it's not the right time to discuss his lovelife. He's the one spying on others, and now, he let personal things slip out of his mouth. "Someone even said that the qunari seems somehow.. charmed. Like they don't know what they're doing, just obeying."

"Well.. Shit. How can I not know anything about this? Maybe I should get out of this room more often."

"That won't hurt." Dorin flashed a million dollar smile. "Tomorrow, we're going to take a little walk to somewhere. I'll be here exactly at seven o'clock"

Velara felt a peculiar twist in his stomach. She sensed something bad. Really bad.

 

 


End file.
